


A Picture In Blue

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Light Pet Play Themes, M/M, PWP, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: The mission was nothing to write home about on the surface; some casino in Monaco with corrupt Talon agents and blood money on their hands. Jesse knew that they'd have to dress the part to even get in the door; nice clothes, good hair, the regular works to blend in among the rich.But he hadn't expected this - Hanzo walking out dressed up like he owned the place, hair slicked back and suit immaculately fitted. He looked good enough for McCree to sink to his knees in awe - and with him down there, looking at Hanzo with doe eyes, both of them had some ideas for how they should spend the time before the mission...





	A Picture In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, turns out all you need to get over writer's block is Hanzo dressed in a suit. Seriously, that new skin is gorgeous and I'm thirsty as all hell for it, if this fic didn't give that away. 
> 
> Since there's a bit of lingo not explained explicitly in the fic, a couple of quick explanations for those who are newer to BDSM terminology:  
> \- Hanzo and McCree use the traffic light safe word system in this fic (green for go, yellow for slow down, red to stop the scene), and thigh taps when McCree is unable to speak.  
> \- 'Sub drop' refers to an endorphin crash that some submissives can run into after an intense power exchange scene.

He’s dressed to the nines, sleeves rolled and collar starched - a dream of a white collar businessman even with his bow within reach, despite Jesse knowing so well the strength of he man beneath the suit. He reeked of ostentation, of the refined nature only acquired through the filth of money. No off the rack vest fitted a man like this one did, no machine embroidery could match the level of detail of that on his sleeve. But even in their finery, the clothes didn’t wear Hanzo - no, he sat as if he were royalty, lax in an outfit that would dwarf lesser men.

Their surroundings certainly called for it; even though this was just a hotel, lodgings before the mission itself commenced, it seemed Winston had deemed it necessary for them to stay in a place as fancy as the casino they were eventually going to. At least, it was the only explanation that Jesse could come to as to why there was whiskey on the house and finery everywhere he looked. Despite his own fondness of the liquor it was Hanzo who was taking advantage of it right now, whiskey stones clinking as he took a sip of the honey coloured liquid. It was fitting, considering how he was dressed - the way he was acting blurred the lines between a persona for the job and something other _._ Something more primal, a _someone_ who he had gotten to know quite well over the past few months.

It was one of many reasons that Hanzo had Jesse captivated in this moment, why that even in the comfort of their own hotel room, with seats all around them, he sat between Hanzo’s legs like an eager lap dog. Not that he was immune to Hanzo’s beauty on any other day - Hanzo could certainly attest to the plethora of sweet names he would call him at any hour - but a man in a well fitted suit? Jesse was human, damn it, and Hanzo looked good enough to _eat._

“I didn’t think you would enjoy my outfit this much, Jesse,” Hanzo said, amusement tinging his voice as he looked down at the other man “if I’d known I may have worn this before now”. Jesse made a noise in his throat somewhere between a whine and a groan in reply, throwing his head back over dramatically.  
  
“Sugar, if you dressed like this again I don’t think my poor heart could take it.”  
  
“It may be a risk I have to take, considering your reaction” Hanzo replied with a laugh, hand returning to carding through the loose locks of Jesse’s hair. Certainly not an action Jesse was complaining about - the smooth moment was lulling in the most wonderful sense, making the world seem hazy around the edges. Here at Hanzo’s feet he could catch the musk of Hanzo’s cologne with every other breath, was aware of the strength of the thigh beneath his cheek. It took more energy than he expected to snap himself back to awareness and meet Hanzo’s eyes.  
  
“How much time we got, Han?”  
  
“About an hour until we meet at the casino - surely you’re not…” Hanzo’s voice trailed off as Jesse pulled back onto his haunches, smirking as he did.  
  
“Of course I am. Did you really expect to dress up like that,” Jesse said as he pushed Hanzo’s left leg open, “pet me like a puppy” as he pushed the right leg open “and then walk out of here like you haven’t just driven me crazy? Sweetheart, I don’t think you know me all that well if you don’t know how much I want to suck your dick right now.”    
He could hear the hiss of breath escape between Hanzo’s teeth but Jesse did nothing except keep level eye contact with Hanzo, waiting for the man’s verdict as he weighed up the situation. For a man usually as stoic as Hanzo it was fascinating to watch too, another glimpse of the man beneath the mask - eyes narrowing, the hand not fiddling with Jesse’s hair tapping rhythmically on his other thigh.

 “Lemme suck your dick, Hanzo. I'll be real good for you, promise.” Jesse said again, voice softer, his hand edging up Hanzo’s thigh. He expected it when Hanzo cut him off at the pass, slim digits wrapping around his own and paralyzing him. He didn't expect though for Hanzo to lean down, brush his lips over the knuckles in an action so tender it made Jesse’s breath stutter in his chest.  
  
“I cannot get these pants dirty, Jesse,” He said slowly, level in a way that was overly cautious and told him that he’d already won the man over. To keep up appearances though he flashed Hanzo a fox’s grin, leaning on his thigh with a hand under his chin as he took his hand back.  
  
“Has swallowing ever been a problem for me?”  
  
“Well, yes, there was that time at Illios-”  
  
“You weren’t wearing a suit then-”  
  
“And you weren’t being a _brat_ then, so be quiet,” Hanzo snapped back, an authoritative tone in his voice that made Jesse’s mouth clamp up as quickly as his cock jumped in his pants. Already like two puzzle pieces he could feel their roles sliding into place, his own submission pulling him down, down into that floating place. And Hanzo…Jesse being down on his knees only emphasized the sharp edges of his jaw, the eyes that could cut right through him. Like fine clothing, Hanzo wore power gloriously and Jesse couldn't help but surrender to the lure.

 “You can also take time to come down from a scene like this” Hanzo spoke again, pulling Jesse out of his own thoughts “and while I know you're able to come to quickly if needed, I do not want you going into sub drop later and not telling me. Can I trust you to communicate your needs properly after this?”  
  
“Of course,” Jesse replied, “I don't think this mission will be anything too far outside the usual wheel house. I can manage.”

“You want to, or you’re able to? I don't want you getting hurt.” Jesse just leveled him with a look of his own.

“I'm a grown man, Hanzo. If I'm not feeling peachy, you'll be the first one to know.”

“Good then,” Hanzo said, the concern being tucked away once more. His fingers, still idly stroking through Jesse’s hair, came down to his chin instead. He felt his face pulled upwards until he could feel the slight strain, unable to look anywhere but Hanzo.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Shirt off then,” Hanzo said, a devilish smile playing at his lips. “And make a show of it for me, pet”.

“Yes, sir,” Jesse said in reply, eyes lidded as his fingers made his way to the collar of his shirt. _Flick_ as the first button came undone, _flick_ as the second did as well - he let his chest arch into the motion as his fingers spidered down, each new button undone revealing another few inches of tanned chest.

“Slower,” Hanzo purred, eyes following his every movement. It made an exhibitionist thrill surge through Jesse, made him rake open the shirt to show more skin again. Already he could feel his fingers push against old bruises against his collarbone - bruises that by the pleased grin Hanzo was wearing they both knew the source of. Jesse could still feel the bite of Hanzo’s lips against his skin if he thought about it too much - thoughts that he tried to will away as fast as possible. Already his pants were starting to feel tight and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part.  
  
He gave Hanzo a small smile as he _flicked_ open the last button, shrugged his shoulders back to let his plaid shirt fall back over his arms. Jesse’s toned chest was exposed in its entirety now, rope-like muscles that continued down his arms and abs that weren’t softened by age just yet. He _knew_ he looked good, had many a pretty girl tell him so at a bar, but it paled in comparison to the wolf hungry gaze of Hanzo looking down on him. Now? He didn’t feel like the top dog - he felt small, dazed in a way that made his body throb with need. He watched as Hanzo picked up his whiskey glass again and followed the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

“Good, pet.” Hanzo said. Jesse shivered.

Hands in his lap, Jesse let his body still as the glass was placed back on its coaster, Hanzo making a noise as he let his legs spread again. Though the invitation was there Jesse didn’t move; he knew better than to now. This thing, this dynamic between them was a game they’d played and perfected for months and the first rule was that Jesse did not lead, only followed.  
  
“Take my cock out,” Hanzo said, tone deceptively flat but the words direct - Jesse wasted no time in making his way between Hanzo’s legs properly, pushing them apart just a little bit more to make room for his shoulders. If Hanzo minded he didn’t say, just watched as Jesse’s nimble fingers made their way to his waistband. Usually he’d tease the skin above, skim the skin as a taster for things to come - but this time his calloused fingertips just met the crisp cotton of his shirt and he was quick to pull back. After all, Hanzo was put together _just_ so, an oil painting layered over to achieve perfection  - and if he was going to ruffle Hanzo’s perfect image, he was going to do it with his tongue, not fingers already bumbling with sex drunkenness.

Feeling daring he leaned into Hanzo’s crotch, finding the zipper of his trousers with his tongue and relishing the sharp intake of breath from above him. _Good._ Though submission burned bright and heavy in his gut, it didn’t twist away his mischievous nature. Riding the high he bit the zipper pull between his teeth, dragging it down. Slowly, slowly, feeling each of the teeth give way and part to expose the cotton underneath. Royal blue, just like the rest of what Hanzo wore - he should have guess his outfit was coordinated down to the last thread.

He shuffled Hanzo’s trousers down just a little more - not enough to crumple the pressed fabric just yet, but more than enough to expose a thick strip of Hanzo’s upper thigh. Most tantalising of all though was the heavy line of his cock, straining against Hanzo’s underwear and making Jesse’s mouth water in a near Pavlovian response. He couldn’t help it - he leaned forward, kissing the head through the fabric. Down here the scent of Hanzo was intensified - the smell of water and soap was strong and there was still the breath of cologne that was blink-and-you-miss-it. But beneath that was the scent of _him_ , of salt and musk that was certainly helped along by his arousal. He pressed another wet kiss just below the first, watching as he soaked the fabric through and made it cling-  
  
-Only for strong fingers to wind into his hair and _pull_ . A high pitched moan was ripped out of his throat as he was wrenched back, taking a moment to focus back on Hanzo’s face as he panted in place.  
  
“What did I tell you to do?”  
  
“Take out your cock,” Jesse replied, taken aback momentarily by the breathlessness of his voice. It was hard to focus on that though, not when Hanzo’s lips were a straight line and he could feel disapproval rolling off him in waves.  
  
“And what did you do?”  
  
“Not that.” Jesse said, hanging his head. Or at least, trying to - the hand still fisted in his hair stopped him from moving anywhere, only made the pull more intense and drawing another whimper from him.  
  
“Do what you’re told, pet. You do not want to be punished tonight,” Hanzo said, letting go of Jesse’s hair once more. “Now try again. Properly, this time.”  
  
This time his words were not met with a charming quip or even a ‘yes sir’; Jesse’s attention was wholly turned to the sight in front of him. He was quick to pull Hanzo’s cock out from beneath the fabric, pushing his underwear down further so it didn’t cut into the shaft. He could feel how heavy it was in his hand, the tip red and wet with more than spit and he wasted no time licking a long line up the underside of it. He felt it twitch in his grasp as he did so and it made satisfaction curl in his stomach. 

“That’s it, nice and slow,” Hanzo said, fingers winding back into his hair. This time it wasn’t a directive pull though - no, this was grounding, encouraging, fingers digging into his scalp in the way Hanzo knew he liked. “Not in your mouth just yet though. I want to enjoy this just as much as you. Though, I suppose that’s hard - you enjoy having a cock in your mouth more than anybody else I’ve met, don’t you?” Jesse just hummed a note of approval at the base of Hanzo’s dick, tongue running along a prominent vein back up again.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Hanzo purred, eyes lidded even as a flush was beginning to rise to his cheeks; the first sign of him succumbing to Jesse’s ministrations. He savored the thought triumphantly. “You didn’t even try to hide how much you wanted it tonight, pet - I think I saw your knees hit the ground as soon as I came into the room. Are you that desperate to get your lips around my cock? To serve and please a well dressed man?” Jesse just whined, looking up at Hanzo with pleading eyes. Drool slickened the corners of his mouth, lips already swollen despite not even being taken down the length yet - he looked a sight but none of it mattered, not when Hanzo was looking at him like this.

He was quickly pulled off Hanzo’s dick and he would have complained if two fingers hadn’t replaced it immediately, slid onto his spit slickened bottom lip. He didn’t even think before delivering the same treatment to them too, chasing the taste of whiskey on the pads of Hanzo’s fingers. Above him Hanzo made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan.  
  
“It doesn’t even need to be a dick for you to utterly debase yourself either,” Hanzo said. Jesse could feel the fingers curl slightly in his mouth and he tried his best to pay them proper attention all the same. He didn’t even know when he started bobbing his head, a slight back and forward as he panted around the digits on his tongue. “A delightful little whore for me, ready to serve however I want you. I wish I’d brought the collar, pet - you would have looked such a pretty picture for me. Panting so on your knees, with your dick so _wonderfully_ hard.”  
  
He punctured the words with a press on Jesse’s crotch with his foot, an action that took Jesse so by surprise he couldn’t force back a wide mouthed groan. He tried to pull back from Hanzo’s fingers as his whole body pulsed with arousal, with _need,_ but he was stopped by Hanzo’s other hand, forced to keep the tips of Hanzo’s fingers in his mouth as he shook with pleasure. “But I don’t even need to touch you for you to be ready and aching for me, and you don’t need a collar to know exactly who you belong to, do you?”  
  
“No sir,” Jesse said after a moment, once he remembered how to speak again. The words were lisped around the fingers still in his mouth, pulled back once he spoke.  
  
“Good,” Hanzo replied. He took a moment to pull a handkerchief out of his breast pocket, wiping his fingers off on the neat square of cotton. It was a careful, measured action - enough that he could see that the square when put back was not folded as neatly as it was when withdrawn. “Now, it’s time that we see your mouth put to better use. Hand on my thigh, pet.”  
  
Jesse felt the hand tangled in his hair pull him over and he didn’t resist, relaxed into the motion as Hanzo’s cock brushed against his lips. At the same time he let his right hand come up to rest, tapping against the muscle of Hanzo’s thigh as he looked over to him for confirmation. Hanzo had been adamant that they had nonverbal safe words for situations like this - so far it hadn’t lead them astray.

“Good, pet,” Hanzo said. This time when Jesse let his lips brush over the tip of Hanzo’s cock he didn’t fall back, just let his lips blunt his teeth as he took it into his mouth. Already he could taste the salt bitter on his tongue but it wasn’t a concern for long, not when Hanzo was pulling him down further, filling his mouth entirely. Jesse wasn’t doing the work anymore; no, Hanzo was just moving him now, using his mouth, using _him_ in a way that made his head spin. He gasped for breaths of air between each rock as Hanzo moved his head more and more drastically. Jesse let his throat lax as he felt Hanzo’s dick reach the back of his mouth, hips instinctively jack-rabbiting deeper as more slick tightness opened to him. The moan from above made Jesse squirm, all too aware of his own hardness painful and trapped against his thigh.  
  
“Perfect for me,” Hanzo gasped out, breath a ragged staccato as he fucked into Jesse’s throat, “such a good toy, you know just what to do. Opening up so well for me, couldn’t ask for anything better. _Fuck-_ ” he seemed to cut himself off at that, words tripping on his tongue. His thrusts were losing their rhythm now, the grip in Jesse’s hair nigh on painful. If anything else was happening Jesse couldn’t tell - his whole world had shrunk down to _be pliant, be submissive, be_ **_good_ **. Making sure his tongue stayed lax and his throat stayed open even as tears welled in his eyes and spit dribbled down his chin. He was a mess but he didn’t care - he’d come apart for Hanzo a thousand times because he knew the man would put him back together again.

Hanzo barely had the time to bite out a warning and let Jesse gasp for a final breath before he came. Jesse was pulled down to the root, lips flush to the base of Hanzo’s cock as he felt each pulse again his palate, swallowed against the sudden rush of come. Hanzo had pulled him so far down he couldn’t even taste it it as he swallowed and that thought in itself was erotic in a way that made him want to squirm. But he didn’t - mainly because he didn’t want to choke but also he was still burning for praise, praise as he got in breathless words from the man above him as the hand in his hair loosened.

A tap on the thigh had Hanzo finally drawing him off and Jesse gasped for breath as his throat was finally cleared. He tasted the last bit of come still clinging to the crown of Hanzo’s dick and usually he’d swipe it off himself with two fingers, suck them into his mouth with a wink and a devilish grin. But now, now his mind was reeling from lack of breath, from the ache in his jaw and the burning need in his gut. He was a ball of desire and _need_ and he looked to Hanzo to plead his case for release.

For the first time since Hanzo had started fucking him Jesse could see the damage he’d done to the man’s impeccable appearance; Hanzo neatly styled hair had fallen out of place, locks falling around his eyes. Jesse wasn’t sure when Hanzo had undone the top button of his shirt but he had, pulled open his tie so it hung loose. It exposed the column of his neck, skin that was still red with sex flush and as Jesse wiped his mouth he was hit with the sudden _need_ to get his mouth on the unmarked space. A foolish thought, to think that his oral fixation would be subdued by a face fucking and a sore jaw; or perhaps this was just his hunger for Hanzo with another name.

Fact of the matter though was that Hanzo looked well fucked, if putting himself back together now with commendable speed. He looked at Jesse with a pleased expression that made his toes curl.  
  
“You’ve done so well for me, pet. Are you ready to come?”  
  
“Yes, please, _yes,”_ Jesse said, words almost coming out in an incomprehensible mess in his eagerness. Though he wore slacks he _hurt_ from how hard he was, how much he ached for contact, any sort of friction or touch. His hips jerked minutely just at the words and for a moment he became truly aware of just how much of a sight he must look in this moment. Pupils blown, hair sticking up at all manner of angles as he knelt shirtless on the ground, unable to close his mouth as he looked up with a dazed look at his lover. It was a look that was incomparable to the usual cocky gunslinger found on base or at the local bar - but then again, Hanzo was an exception in so many things.

“Hmm, but do you _deserve_ to come?” Hanzo said with a smile that was so quickly turning more devilish, eyes sparkling with a mirth that made fear seized in his chest. No, no he _couldn’t_ \- he’d been so good. He hadn’t touched just like Hanzo had always told him to, trained him to for so long. It’d be cruel to leave him like this, hard and aching, oh, he’d been so good!  
  
He didnt realise he’d said every word until Hanzo smiled even wider above him, as he recognised the sound of his own voice scratched over and raspy from abuse. It was enough even in his own well fucked out state to bring an embarrassed flush to his cheeks, to look away as he felt it travel down his chest. But the laugh he heard from Hanzo in response wasn’t unkind, only endeared.  
  
“You’ve made your case well. You may come-” Jesse’s hands immediately scrambled to his waistband, fingers so clumsy he couldn’t even find the top of his zipper on the first pass and-  
  
“- _wait.”_  
  
Jesse made a sound of confusion as his hands dropped away from the opening of his pants, flew back as if they had been burned. How the hell was he supposed to come if he couldn’t get his fucking dick out? Clearly his frustration was amusing to the other man because Hanzo made no effort at explaining right away. All he did was pull his arms up and behind him, stretching out as he shuffled back in his seat on the couch and tucked himself back into his pants. So slow, the expression on his face as pleased as a cat who’d gotten the cream - it was like he wasn’t even aware of how much of a hair’s edge Jesse was on, how much he needed to come. Hanzo even rearranged how his legs sat on the ground too, one even coming to rest right in front of him-  
  
Oh no.  
  
“Did I say you could use your hands?” Hanzo said, with a too-pleased smirk in his tone that made Jesse want to _scream_ . “You know how good pets come, my love - and since I’m so kind, I’ll even let you use me to get off.”  
  
The words shouldn’t have sent such a strong bolt of arousal down his spine - but it did _,_ and he nearly fell over himself in his rush to clambour onto Hanzo’s leg. It would be humiliating if it didn’t turn Jesse on so much, if Hanzo didn’t know that as well. And sure, he _expected_ it to come up in their play sometime - but not like this, not when he was half dressed and desperate and Hanzo sat above him like a king. He made a noise as his cock brushed against Hanzo’s calf, as the friction against his over sensitive dick made his gasp and jerk. Even still trapped underneath layers of fabric the muscle beneath him was strong and firm and _fuck_ , he couldn’t help the way his hips stuttered at the contact. He ground down against it, making whimpering sounds as his hands scrambled for purchase around him.  
  
“That’s it, earn your pleasure,” Hanzo said, leaning back into the couch as he watched Jesse falling apart beneath him, struggling even to keep a rhythm to the desperate grinding of him hips. “We both know you don’t even need my touch because that’s how badly you need this. You’ll even settle for rutting against my leg like an animal, coming in your pants like some sort of desperate teenager. And you’ll love it, too, won’t you? This gets you off and you cannot deny it. How _filthy_ .” Jesse just moaned, unable to control the sounds coming out of his mouth anymore as he desperately chased after his release. He was barely in control of his own hips anymore - why would he try to when he was so close now, friction so good, pressure so strong. _Fuck,_ he wasn’t going to last-  
  
“Come for me, pet.”  
  
Those were the only words he needed, in the end - with a shout he couldn’t have muffled if he tried he felt himself let go, hips jerking as he felt everything finally unwind and him come so hard he saw white. He couldn’t think of anything except the pleasure burning through his veins, that pulled his body taunt. So good, so good - he was pretty sure he had dug his fingers too hard into Hanzo’s thigh in the process, could feel come soak into his underwear in a way he knew would be unpleasant soon. But all of that took a back seat in the moment over the shear relief of release. He floated even as he finished coming, as he slumped to the ground utterly spent, and through it all he could feel fingers slowly stroking through his hair, words cooed to him even though he barely had the sense of mind to comprehend them.  
  
“Good pet, good boy,” Hanzo said, words soft as his dominant persona finally slid off. “You did so well, love. So well.”  
  
They stayed like that for a moment - somewhere in the haze of afterglow Hanzo pulled him up on the couch beside him. Jesse welcomed the action entirely - after all, it let himself slump more easily against Hanzo’s form, take a moment to steady his breathing in the crook of his lover’s neck. Distantly, he knew that they would have to get up sooner rather than later, but for now he was content to come back to himself like this.  
  
“Feeling better now?” Hanzo asked after a few more minutes of comfortable silence. Jesse just made a noise of discomfort, finally summoning the energy to roll off Hanzo and back onto the couch.  
  
“Listen, that was hot as shit Han’,” Jesse said, laughing as he buried his face into his hand “but _jesus_ , my pants are uncomfortable like you wouldn’t believe.”  
  
“You did ask for it.” Hanzo said in return, leaning over and moving some hair out of Jesse’s face. Jesse huffed as he did, but leaned into the doting touch - when Hanzo’s thumb brushed across his lip he pressed a kiss to it and the way Hanzo’s face lit up made it more than worth it.

“I wasn’t complainin’ about that part and you know it.”  
  
“But it’s far more amusing to work you up. You look so _cute_ when you’re stroppy” Hanzo replied, mirth sparking in his eyes. Jesse took one look at Hanzo like that, brushing a hand through his now messy hair and just groaned, getting to his feet.  
  
“Well, if Mr. Just Wants To Work Me Up wants to know where I am, it’s gonna be having a shower and getting ready so we’re not late. _Again_ .”

“Please. I love you dearly, but nobody wants you walking up smelling of sex,” Hanzo straightened his tie and buttoned up his shirt once more, walking past Jesse into the bathroom “and we do not have the time for me to fix myself up again if you start getting handsy.”  
  
“Is that a challenge, sugar?”  
  
“Jesse, if you- _did you just slap my ass?_ ”

The two of them ended up appearing ten minutes late to the casino for the mission. For some inexplicable reason, maybe or maybe not helped along by their intertwined hands and Jesse’s shit eating grin, they weren’t asked what caused their delay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, why not come [support me on tumblr](http://hoodedscarlet.tumblr.com) and maybe even flick a Ko-Fi my way?


End file.
